


FE3H LGBT Week Day 1: Stable Duty

by Zeriphi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Horses, I reveal that I know way too much about horse grooming, fe3h LGBT week 2019, horse talk, pre timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriphi/pseuds/Zeriphi
Summary: Marianne and Hilda brush a horse and Marianne is really gay.For the FE3H LGBT week on Tumblr. Prompt used was "crush"





	FE3H LGBT Week Day 1: Stable Duty

“Hey what are you doing?”

Marianne gasped loudly, startled by her pink haired classmate. Hilda covered her mouth with her hand apologetically. “Oh my gosh sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Marianne assured her. “It’s my fault for being so easily startled anyways.” Hilda made a face.

“Um, no, that’s not how it works, but okay.” Hilda rebutted. She looked over the white horse Marianne was brushing. “Did you get assigned to stable chores this week?” She asked. Marianne shook her head.

“Oh, no, I wasn’t assigned. I just enjoy spending time with the horses, so I thought I’d come out and give Fredrick here a brushing.” She explained.

“Oh, okay! That sounds fun! Can I help?” Hilda asked. Marianne’s heart fluttered at the suggestion.

“C-certainly!” She stammered. “Pick up a dandy brush and start on the other side.” Hilda examined the tack box with a look of complete and utter confusion.

“Um…..” She picked up a pink brush with short hard bristles. “Is this it? It looks pretty dandy!” She asked. Marianne giggled a little bit.

“No, that’s a curry comb.” Marianne explained. “A dandy brush is softer with longer bristles. I already brushed Fredrick over with the Curry comb so he doesn’t need that anymore. The dandy brush is to catch loose hairs and lighter dirt.”

“Oh!” Hilda exclaimed, grabbing a brush that matched Marianne’s description. “This one then?” Marianne nodded. “Okay great!” Hilda then began to brush Fredrick on the opposite side from Marianne. Marianne smiled, happy to have her classmate/crush join her. “You know, you sure know a lot about this horse stuff!”

“I just think they’re nice creatures.” Marianne replied.

“Have you ever thought of becoming a cavalier?” Hilda asked. Marianne shook her head.

“Oh, I couldn’t. I’m no good at fighting. I’m best as a bishop, healing others.” Hilda thought for a bit.

“Hey you could become a holy knight! I mean that might take a bit more studying but you’d be able to heal and work with horses!” She suggested.

“I have thought about it… Do you really think I’d be able to become one?” Marianne asked. Hilda smiled.

“For sure! You’re a great healer, and if you like horses and are good with them then you should go for it!” Marianne smiled, and blushed sightly at the praise. Hilda noticed. “You know you’re really pretty when you smile.” Marianne’s eyes widened and her blush intensified. Hilda noticed that as well. “Oh no I didn’t mean to embarrass you!” Marianne covered her face with her hands.

“No… It’s okay… Don’t worry about it.” It was becoming more apparent by the second that Marianne would never be able to admit to her that she was fully and hopelessly in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick for fe3hlgbtweek on Tumblr. Don't usually write fire emblem stuff but my friend showed me that this was going on so I wrote this Drabble real quick.   
Gonna try and do something for the other days too.


End file.
